plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars/Gallery
This is the gallery of the game Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. New Plants Water Pea.png|Droplet Shooter Slice-pult.png|Melon Slice-pult Flyswatter.png|Clap Grass Saturn Peach.png|Saturn Peach Bomb Pepper.png|Small Jalapeno Pistachio.png|Pistachio Popcornpult.png|Popcorn-pult BellPepperPult.png|Pepper-pult Tomato.png|Tomato HarimelonPult.png|Cantaloupe-pult Pineapple.png|Pineapple Orange.png|Orange Cauliflower.png|Cauliflower Banana.png|Banana Onion.png|Onion Lychee.png|Lychee Bomb DurianPvZAS.png|Durian Kiwi.png|Kiwi Eggplant.png|Eggplant Spurge.png|Barrel Cactus Ironwood.png|Iron Oak Pomegranate.png|Pomegranate Sugarcane.png|Sugar Cane PitcherPlant.png|Pitcher Plant Stump.png|Old Stump Acorn.png|Acorn Snowdrop.png|Orchid Cactus HydroDragon.png|Water Dragon AloeVera.png|Aloe Vera Rafflesia.png|Rafflesia Apple.png|Apple MorningGlory.png|Trumpet Vine Pear.png|Pear Cucumber.png|Bittermelon VenusFlyTrap.png|Venus Flytrap Blueberries.png|Blueberries Dogtail.png|Dogtail Artichoke.png|Artichoke Xiyicao.png|Lizard Grass Sisiyecao.png|Four-leaf Blover Frisbee.png|Frisbee Shooter CoconutPvZAS.png|Coconut Sniper Radish.png|Small Radish Coprinus.png|Shaggy Ink Cap Temper_mushroom.png|Irascible Mushroom Spikediamond-1.png|Diamond Ground Thorn Infi-tall-nut-0.png|Holographic Tall Nut Xianrenshu.png|Tree Cactus Evil Torchwood.png|Wildfire Stump renshen.png|Ginseng Liontail.png|Liontail Emolajiao.png|Devil Jalapeno Xijingu.png|Doomsday Bomb Mushroom Santouxiangrikui.png|Triplet Sunflower Hetao.png|Walnut Bomb Shenlongcao.png|God Dragon Grass Fengshancao.png|Fan Blover Bingjiansheshou.png|Ice Arrow Shooter Yezijianongpao.png|Tropical Cannon Zhenguoqiu.png|Hazelnut Ball Caiwen.png|Choy Ben Caiji.png|Choy Ji HDCoconutTank.png|Coconut Rocket Launcher T0104439a3b037ad111.png|Chainsaw Flytrap MeteorHammerMaster.png|Meteor Hammer Master Foxtail.png|Foxtail Possiblebrainywalnut.png|Brainy Nut Demon Jalapeno.png|Flame Devil Pepper 2headsnapdragon.png|Double-head God Dragon Grass CobBomber.png|Cob Missile Launcher Little Mari HD2.png|Daisy HD Super Mari.png|Super Mari 10984629 836909709698494 4711968571150007866 n.png|Unnamed new Shrub plant Returning Plants SunShroom.png|Sun-shroom DoomShroom.png|Doom-shroom IceShroom.png|Ice-shroom PuffShroom.png|Puff-shroom ScaredyShroom.png|Scaredy-shroom FumeShroomPvZAS.png|Fume-shroom HypnoShroom.png|Hypno-shroom GloomShroomPvZAS.png|Gloom-shroom MagnetShroom.png|Magnet-shroom SeaShroom.png|Sea-shroom GarlicPvZAS.png|Garlic PlanternPvZAS.png|Plantern GoldMagnet.png|Gold Magnet UmbrellaLeafPvZAS.png|Umbrella Leaf CobCannon.png|Cob Cannon Yumijianongpao.png|Cob Cannon (Second design) GravebusterPvZAS.png|Grave Buster TangleKelp.png|Tangle Kelp ChomperPvZAS.png|Chomper CactusPvZAS.png|Cactus CoffeeBean.png|Coffee Bean CattailPvZAS.png|Cattail LilyPad.png|Lily Pad GatlingPeaPvZAS.png|Gatling Pea FlowerPotASHD.png|Flower Pot (Cameo appearance only) Plants' Costumes Frisbee costume.png|Frisbee's costume (Pink and polka-dotted headband) Radish costume.png|Small Radish's costume (Blue bow) Laoshuzhuang.png|Old Stump's costume (Black bowtie) Maoweicao.png|Cattail's costume (Green top hat with feather) Morigu.png|Doom-shroom's costume (White and polka-dotted bowtie) 45025.png|Venus Flytrap's costume (Blue bow) Shuidisheshou.png|Droplet Shooter's costume (Turquoise and white-striped chilote cap) Xiguapiansheshou.png|Melon Slice-pult's costume (Red and striped cap) Xianrenzhang.png|Cactus's costume (Sash saying "Welcome") 0038 Plant Scaredyshroom.png|Scaredy-shroom's costume (Ribbon) Siyecao.png|Lizard Grass's costume (Top hat with red ribbon) Xiaolajiao.png|Small Jalepeno's costume (Flight helmet) Xianrenqiu.png|Barrel Cactus's costume (Rope) Paipaicao.png|Clap Grass's costume (Red bowtie with white polka dots) Kaixinguo costume.png|Pistachio's costume (Light blue glasses) Baomihua.png|Popcorn-pult's costume (Purple bow) Temper mushroom costume.png|Temper-shroom's costume (Red bowtie with white stripes) Sisiyecao costume.png|Four-leaf Blover's costume (Red ribbon) Pantao costume.png|Peach Bomb's costume (Flat fedora) Gouweibacao.png|Dogtail's costume (Crown) Coconut costume.png|Coconut Sniper's costume (Cocktail umbrella) 45085.png|Acorn's costume (Design around eye) Areas LAWN.PNG|American Suburbs Prehistoric Age.jpg|Prehistoric Ages CHINA.PNG|The Great Wall of China EGYPT.PNG|Ancient Egypt PIRATE.PNG|Pirate Seas WEST.PNG|Wild West 10653577 748750498514416 3266443465386658182 n.jpg|Journey to the West 10974422 836906506365481 8829742281883357244 o.jpg|Viking Age Other BungieZ.PNG|Bungee Zombies on a Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars screen PVZAS LoadingScreen.png|Loading Screen 1399865729895.jpg|Iron Oak, Mammoth Rider Zombie and Genie Zombie acfc1e178a82b901d5a4f6e8718da9773812efe4.jpg b9b44aed2e738bd41e6087eaa38b87d6267ff9ac.jpg d01bb051f81986189e4eda5f48ed2e738ad4e6e4.jpg e401a18b87d6277f2c5307e32a381f30e824fcac.jpg Default-Landscape@2x~ipad.png|EA's logo (splash screen) logo_2.png|PopCap's Logo (splash screen) gclogo-land.png|GameComb's logo (one of the possible splash screens) File:Qhlogo-land.png|360zhushou's logo (one of the possible splash screens) 9game.png|9game's logo (old splash screen) Allstars1.jpg Allstars2.jpg Allstars3.jpg Allstars4.jpg nMIWlF2ukGQ.jpg 10421560_1523765691178999_6686367551012444674_n.jpg mi~common_54922ad3e5d74_154167.jpg mi~common_54922ad4473cb_154167.jpg mi~common_54922ad4935fe_154167.jpg mi~common_54922ad538701_154167.jpg PvzAS.jpg NOTE: Splash screens depends of game's providor (official site/360zhushou etc.) Screenshots 4a90f603738da977d4d0aaceb251f8198718e35c.jpg 8a82b9014a90f60398d7b0a23b12b31bb151edf4.jpg 51da81cb39dbb6fd934dc9c30b24ab18962b37c4.jpg d42a2834349b033b6076d03f17ce36d3d439bd5c.jpg b9389b504fc2d562e957fc08e51190ef77c66cf3.jpg d539b6003af33a87aa632cffc45c10385243b5cc.jpg d0160924ab18972b125c2c2fe4cd7b899f510af4.jpg fc039245d688d43f3255bd177f1ed21b0ff43b52.jpg 33fa828ba61ea8d3653558e1950a304e251f583b.jpg 1f30e924b899a9014f2277d31f950a7b0208f53b.jpg GATLINGGARG.PNG PVZASgarg.PNG Pvzas pistachio attack1.jpg Pvzas camelzombie.jpeg Pvzas tall-nut.jpg Screenshot 2014-09-30-12-42-29.png|Great Wall of China|link=The Great Wall of China Screenshot_2014-10-19-15-11-39.png|Leveling up to level 25. Screenshot 2014-10-25-12-07-49.png|Hero Cleopatra Zombie with a swarm of Mummy Zombies Videos File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars "story board.mp4"-0|Official Trailer #1 Plants vs Zombies - All Stars Trailer 2|Official Trailer #2 File:Plants vs Zombies All Star trailer Zombies Dance EA press conference of May 6, 2014|Plants vs Zombies All Star trailer Zombies Dance EA press conference of May 6, 2014 File:Sand Art Plants vs Zombies All Star - EA press conference of May 6, 2014|Sand Art Plants vs Zombies All Star - EA press conference of May 6, 2014 Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Sunshrine mushroom 1 Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Calendula 1 Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Garden War 1